Ninjago: The Wrong Turn
by wizard101
Summary: So basically I saw this movie called "The Wrong Turn" yesterday. I haven't seen the whole movie, I only saw the ending. And it kinda made me a little rueful... :( So I'm writing this story kinda like the ending. Be sure to review! No flames!
1. Chapter 1: The Cannibal

**Hi everyone! So I'm writing this story because when I was watching TV I saw the ending part of this part of a movie. It definitely made my heart fall. A girl was in a car, screaming like crazy. I didn't know why but when the car started to drive away….this is what made my heart fall…the girl put her face up on the back window and continued to scream, that's when I saw that she didn't have any eyes! They were just sockets. Very bloody sockets! I was on the verge of tears! When I got up and went to my room, I just broke down. My eyes were red, my face was wet with tears and every part of my body was shaking! I can usually stand these kinds of things, but that image just raced through my head. And I've got to admit, that scarred me. And it all happened yesterday! I'm never going to watch any horror movie again….but anyway, back to the topic! Here is my new story! Hope you like it! And I hope I don't scare you too much with this.**

It was a peaceful night in Ninjago City. But not so peaceful at the Destiny's Bounty. Lloyd and Kennedy were huddled up together on the sofa with a blanket. Popcorn, soda, candy wrappers, and other junk food were thrown out across the floor. The game room was filled with the smell of popcorn and sweat. Sounds of screaming and the ripping of flesh echoed of the walls. Kennedy made a small yelp as she pulled the blanket up to her face. Lloyd literally laughed at what he was watching and leaned forward, eager to see what comes next. The zombie ripped of the woman's arm and took a chomp out of it. It then tried to get at her face. Kennedy nearly threw up. _"Why did I agree to watch this?" _she thought before she heard another blood curdling scream. She ducked deeper under the blanket and crawled into Lloyd's lap. He looked down and gently petted her hair.

As the movie ended, Kennedy looked up from Lloyd's lap. "Is it over?" Lloyd smiled eating the last bit of popcorn. "Yeah, scaredy-cat. It's over." She sighed in relief as she sat up. "I can't believe you, Lloyd! Why, out of all movies, would you pick this one?!" "Because the other ones are boring! And I thought you liked horror movies." "I do, but…this one just felt so real…like I was the one getting eaten." "So you're scared now?" "No! I'm not scared!" Lloyd laughed his head off. "Ok, how about you go outside and took a little stroll in the woods? _Alone…In the dark._" Kennedy threw a pillow at him. "ARE YOU INSANE?! You expect _me_ to go out into the _woods_ at this time of hour?! There are many things that can go _bump_ in the night and in seconds, something could have already snatched me up!" Lloyd caught the pillow. "Whoa! Chill out, Kennedy! No need to get physical with me. I was just messing around; I didn't say you have to go out there….unless you want to." Kennedy looked a bit frightened. Lloyd fell to the floor laughing until his sides hurt. She sighed, got up and went to her room.

Kennedy sat on her bed, thinking of what Lloyd had said earlier. _"I didn't say you have to go out there….unless you want to." _ She looked out the window. The night was still young. Maybe just for a minute… "No, that's ridiculous! What am I thinking? I could get myself killed out there…But I do want to prove to Lloyd I'm not scared…" Kennedy took another look at the window then grabbed her coat.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Lloyd's POV**

Man, Kennedy was so freaked out! I guess that movie was bit too scary for her. I read the back of the case. "Not suitable for children under 13. Yep, thought so." I thought back to what I said to Kennedy. Man, I hope she's not too mad at me. I sat back on the sofa, listening to the sounds in the room. Nothing. I can normally hear the faint music coming from Kennedy's room, but now….silence. Things have gotten quiet. _Too quiet…_.oh no. No, she didn't! I quickly stood up. She didn't really go outside, did she? I ran to her room as quickly as I could, but when I got inside, the window was wide open. "SHE DID!"

_**In the Woods…**_

**Kennedy's POV**

Ha, it's not scary! Well, maybe just a little bit. I grabbed my digital camera and started taking a video. "Ok, so Lloyd told me to go in the woods. I don't know why I'm going right now but I felt that I need to. I know some of you think I'm crazy and you want me to turn back and if I do some of you will think I'm chicken and will want me to keep going. So I think the best thing to do is to keep walking. Man, it's so dark out here." I turned on the flashlight on my camera. Now I can see well. WHAT THE MESS?! Something just ran across my feet! I pointed my camera to the direction the thing went and saw that it was just a brown rabbit. I sighed and walked over to it and gave it a scratch behind the ears. "What are you doing here little bunny? It's not safe out here; go back to your family." It rubbed up against my hand and then hopped off. I continued walking.

_**Minutes later…**_

Oh gosh, I've been walking for like 30 minutes now! And I'm still in one piece. Maybe I should just call it a night and walk back to the bounty. But as I turned around, there was nothing but pitch black darkness. "Oh no…" I whispered. "I'm lost!" As turn again I had the most frightening jumpscare! In front of me was a tall man, but this man didn't look human at all! _"Not only am I lost, I'm trapped!"_

_**To Be Continued…**_

**I have to stop here. Sorry to ruin all the fun, but chapter 2 will be up soon! I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: Eyeless

**And we are back with chapter 2!**

_**Previously on The Wrong Turn…**_

'Why did I agree to watch this?'

"_Is it over?"_

"_Yeah, scaredy-cat."_

"_Why, out of all movies, would you pick this one?!"_

"_I thought you liked scary movies."_

"_This just felt so real."_

"_How about you go outside and take a little stroll in the woods. _Alone…In the dark._"_

"_There are many things that can go _bump_ in the night and in seconds, something could have already snatched me up!"_

"_I didn't say you had to go out there…unless you want to."_

"_I do want to prove to Lloyd I'm not scared…"_

_She didn't really go outside, did she?_

"_SHE DID!"_

"_Oh no…I'm lost!"_

'Not only am I lost, I'm trapped!'

**Kennedy's POV**

The man didn't look anywhere _close_ to human! His face was all distorted, his hair went everywhere, and his clothes were tattered and…oh my god! I looked to has hands. He was missing a few fingers! The man stared at me with those horrible yellow eyes. I noticed he had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. I mentally faced palmed. _"Great…"_ I thought. _"Of all the stupid times, WHY did I forget my bow and arrows at a situation like this?!" _ We had a stare-down for almost ten minutes! _"What are you doing, you idiot?!" _my brain screamed at me. _"RUN!"_ But even if I did run away, he would still follow me. And my only option left was to fight him. But look what size I am compared to this… _thing_ in front of me! So I started deciding on what I show do. I decided between fighting and running. And now I've made my decision.

I booked it right out of there.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Lloyd's POV**

I ran. I ran a fast as I could. "Where could they be?!" I got to a corner and made a sharp turn. "The guys have got to be around here somewhere!" I got to another corner and turned that one. When I did, I ran smack into Kai and fell on my butt. I got up and started shaking him. "ITOLDKENNEDYTOGOOUTINTHEWOODSALONEBUTIDIDN'TREALLYMEANITANDNOWSHEWENTOUTAND-!" "Whoa! Chill out, Lloyd! Slow down! What happened?" I was out of breath and was huffing on my words. "Kennedy…..she went out… to the woods…..I told her to but I didn't….mean it…honest!" Kai face palmed. "Lloyd why in the world would you-never mind, let's just go and get the others!"

**Kennedy's POV**

If I ever get back alive, I am so gonna kill Lloyd for this! As I suspected, the thing is following me…that's just lovely. How am I going to lose this guy? I'd use my bow, if I had it, but he's probably more skilled than me! I feel so stupid! I knew I should have listened to my thoughts! This is so scary! I normally like scary, but this scary is the kind the scary that is real and can kill you! I looked behind me. With those long legs he'd surly outrun me easily. I've got to hide. He might still find me but I have to try. I slid into a large bush. The rabbit I saw a while ago was sitting in the bush nibbling on a flower. I picked it up and started stroking it. "What are you still doing here?" I whispered quietly. I decided to call her 'Bunnie' and keep her as my own. I took off my back pack for Bunnie to hop inside. The man should be gone now. But when I got up to see…HE WAS RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF MY FACE!

I screamed as I ran for my life. Ok, hiding didn't work. I guess I'll just stick to running my short legs out. Man these woods are like a maze! I hope I'm not running in circles. Just then I ran smack into something. I shook my head a looked up. A wall of stone… a dead end…that is just salty. And to make things worse, HE is right behind me! I slowly turned around but when I did, I wish I hadn't. Before I even knew what was coming, I took two arrows…

_straight through the eyes…_

…**All I can say is I'm sorry I hadn't updated sooner, sorry it was short, and sorry for when….**_**that**_** just happened…But please review!**


End file.
